


Touch

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An intentional brief touch from her is rare.An embrace rarer stillThe stars in the night sky could fade one by one until none remained before she gave you one of her gentle loving kisses.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Older! Steven x Peridot

**Touch**

_An intentional brief touch from her is rare._

Yet he had received that fleeting trace of her finger down his arm as they sat next to one another.

Her reason for doing so had been because she had been mesmerized by the dark green stripe on his hoodies sleeve and she enjoyed pretending that she could feel it's softness under her fingertips.

_An embrace rarer still._

Yet he had received a tight hug that seemed to stretch into a blissful eternity, from her as soon as he stepped into her workshop the next day.

Her reason she was overjoyed to finally have him see her sanctuary. The place where she had perfected not the creation of meep-morps but had designed and made her improved prostheses after her initial release from the hospital.

_The stars in the night sky could fade one by one until none remained before she gave you one of her gentle loving kisses._

And he had been lucky enough to receive one. He had been lucky enough to receive that mundane yet intimate gesture. The very gesture he had just been enjoying.

It had started simply with the two of them discussing the merits of Camp Pining Hearts before it had escalated to minor rough housing as he joked that Paulette was the best character and that season five was the series magnum opus him. That had ended with him in her lap and her hands on his waist.

Smiling he ran his thumb across her cheek and said, "You're so beautiful."

"And you're quite handsome." She replied happily before taking a pause to relish his gentle caress, "Stars, I love you." She practically purred softly.

Pulling his hand away he felt his heart crack at the look on her face before replying, "I love you too."

"Really?" She asked wishing she could feel his touch yet again.

"Really." He said simply as he pressed the softest of kisses against her cheek.

Blushing brightly she ducked her head before pressing her her hand against her cheek to fee-

"Oh." She whispered as she felt the soft foam of her prosthetic hand on her cheek not the soft warmth of where his lips pressed against her skin under her fingertips.

"Peri." He said sadly.

"Come here." She said quietly as lowered her hand and pulled him closer to her.

He felt his heart skip a beat as the gentle touch of his lips upon hers occurred. The sharp taste of spearmint on lips sends shivers up his spine making him almost break the kiss to her's and his lament. His hands absent mindedly and somewhat uncomfortably held on tightly to hers, the soft foam of her prostheses rubbing against his finger tips and palms. He fought the urge to smile as she deepened the kiss. He had been waiting over ten years for this moment. The moment he could finally convey his affections for her and it was well worth the wait.

She felt her heart race as their lips connected. His were slightly moist and had the faint taste of Napoleon ice cream upon them. She felt his body shiver against hers momentarily making him almost break the kiss. Although she was irritated at the near breaking of the kiss she enjoyed their closeness. She was eager to feel his hands trace a swirling mess of patterns down and across her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. As she deepened the kiss she began to wonder why she couldn't feel his hands on her waist or his fingers on her back. Opening her eyes she tilted her head to the right slightly and caught a glimpse of his and her hand intertwined.

He was holding her hand.

He was holding her hand and she couldn't tell.

She couldn't feel it.

She couldn't feel his soft hands intertwined with her's because her hands weren't really her's. Because her hands could touch but not truly feel.

"Stop." She ordered sternly as she broke the kiss, "Please. Stop."

"Are you okay?" He asked as he let go of her hands and exited her lap.

"I'm fine. I just want to stop." She answered bitterly trying to hold back tears.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked his voice laced with concern as he steps back from her.

"No," She replied simply as she finished the sentence in her head, you didn't hurt me. Someone she hated absolutely had

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No," She said again, finishing her statement in the head yet again, I want you to stay. I want you to talk to me, kiss me, touch me.

"Is it okay if I sit next to you?" He asked slowly.

"Yes."

"Okay."

As he sat next to her he wondered what happened to make her want to stop? Was he a bad kisser? Had she wanted him to do something he didn't do? Had he misinterpreted what she wanted? Did she want a hug and not a kiss? Did his breath stink? What did he do wrong? What?

"Steven," Peridot said suddenly interrupting his train of thought. "why were you holding my hands?"

"I don't know." He answered truthfully, "I just held them because I could and I um didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable by putting em somewhere else....I guess." He finished hesitantly.

"Oh." She replied somberly.

"Did you not want me to hold your hand?" He asked.

"No....well...no." She answered, "I kinda wanted you to put your hands on my waist or on my back or just somewhere I could feel them." She explained as she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Feel them?" He asked confused.

"Yeah." She said as she felt tears begin to cascade down her cheek.

Steven was admittedly momentarily confused but when he saw her begin to cry he realized what she meant. He felt stupid and internally scolded himself for his obliviousness to what she meant. She had lost part of her arms and part of her legs years ago and couldn't touch and feel like he could.

After she sniffled for a moment with her eyes closed in an attempt to stop the tears, she stiffened and froze as she felt something whip the tears underneath her eyes and on cheeks away. Slowly opening her eyes she saw Steven looking at with her a somber smile as she felt his thumb slowly ran across her cheek before he pressed a soft kiss to it making her blush. Smiling he scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her and laid her head on his chest. His left hand traced a series of loops and swirls on her upper left arm as his right hand ran through her messy blonde hair.

She listened to his heart beat rapidly as his chest strangely rose and felt at a slow pace, relishing the strange warmth that he seemed to radiate against her skin as she absent mindedly rubbed her cheek against the soft cotton/polyester blend fabric of his shirt. She resisted every urge in her body to shiver at his gentle touches. The faint brushes of his fingertips on her upper arm. The soft and brief grazes against her scalp, before he ran his finger tips slowly down her neck and back before they began to follow suit of his hand on her arm and traced a pattern on her back. Yet instead of loops and swirls, this one was quick and abstract, as if it weren't a pattern but a signature or a message.

If only she could decipher what that message was?

"I love you." Steven said quietly to her as he withdrew his fingertips from her back before tightly holding her against him as leaned back slightly.

"I love you too." She whispered back as she as she nuzzled closer into him, enjoying his loving embrace.


End file.
